vigilance_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Shichirou Tomoya
'Shichirou Tomoya '''is the protagonist of Darklight Chronicles and a deuteragonist in Vigilance Chronicles. As a human in Darklight Chronicles, he is one of the leading members in Asaiha's special forces, Riso Operative. In Vigilance Chronicles, he is a young ''Spinosaurus and a main ally to Vigilance. Beginning as a minor character in the first few episodes, Shichirou becomes and plays a more integral part in the franchise as it progresses. In Episode Ex he has become personal manager and assistance of Konomi when she takes her identity as the world-famous idol. Overview Appearance In Darklight Chronicles, Shichirou is a light skinned human with green eyes and brown greenish hair. He is fully clad in clothes with the color of white; most iconic is his white coat, as applied to his human 3D model appearance. In Vigilance Chronicles, Shichirou depicted in the form of a Spinosaurus, who has golden scales and a sail on his back. As in his teenage years, he has elongated arms. His outfits and armor have changed over the course of the episodes, ultimately adopting the white coat that matches his cool and composed persona he adopted as he matured. Personality Shichirou, in both Darklight and Vigilance Chronicles versions, is a sophisticated (in other words cool) and helpful character, but he lacks in analyzing situations, which makes him overthink or love to fight without any strategy, using violence as a last resort, which doesn't really end well most of time. He is also quite impatient and speak without thinking, but beside that, his goodwill is still his aspects, being appreciated and respected by friends and allies alike. He also known to adapt his liking to Rinoka Kurohana. Weapons and Abilities As in both franchises, Shichirou is highly skilled and formidable in swordsmanship with his custom Kiyomebuki sword powered with pure energy. The blade is made from partly silver and the special material that empower the pure energy, enabling the wielder to deliver and inflict critical cutting blows to his opponents within his reach. He also grants high mobility, allowing him to strike and deflect with his sword with deadly precision. Vigilance Chronicles Pre-Outbreak soon... Possession soon... Quaking soon... Resurgence soon... Sabotage soon... Terrorize soon... Utopia soon... Vengeance soon... Commando Vigilance soon... Nefarious soon... Obsession soon... Prey soon... Retribution soon... Trivia * Shichirou was the first character to be created in Spore version of Darklight Chronicles. * He used to have a great sword but is scrapped. * He is used to be the main character in Spore version of Darklight Chronicles. * In same way Shichirou looks like Uchito. * Shichirou is not one of the characters created by edmundpjc. * He does not originally exist within the world of Vigilance Chronicles. ** The fact that he exists within Vigilance Chronicles is because of collaboration work. ** Shichirou in Vigilance Chronicles and Shichirou in Darklight Chronicles are different incarnation, as the one in Vigilance Chronicles dies, the one in Darklight Chronicles lived on. ** Both incarnation of Shichirou does not shared any connections. ** Darklight Chronicles Shichirou is far older than Vigilance Chronicles Shichirou, timeline wise.